1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ergonomic hand pads for laptop computers and other electronic devices. The hand pads support the user's wrist, palm, fingers and possibly forearm. In particular, the invention relates to soft, conforming hand pads constructed for after-market attachment with the keyboard body of portable laptop (or notebook) computers, personal digital assistants, tablet-type computers and other electronic devices including a hand support surface.
2. Background of the Invention
The use of computer input devices such as computer keyboards, mice, tracking pads and other similar devices is becoming increasingly prevalent in modem computing. However, continuous use of these input devices is often uncomfortable, and sometimes hazardous to the user. For example, use of keyboards, mice and tracking pads requires positioning the user's hand in a generally horizontal position which can cause the tendons in the hand to lie in a strained position, often resulting in discomfort.
Simple flat pads are currently available for supporting a user's hand as he or she manipulates the input devices or desktop computers. Such pads have been further refined to provide contoured surfaces on which to support the user's hand.
Unfortunately, these prior attempts have been met with only limited success, since they often fail to conform to a specific user's hands and, therefore, only offer limited relief from the pressures being applied as the user manipulates his or her input device. These devices also were designed for desktop computers and full size keyboards. A need, therefore, exists for a computer pad offering users a soft and individually conforming hand surface for portable computers. The present invention provides such a computer hand pad.